


That's Not What Handcuffs Are For....

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A lot - Freeform, A lot of marking, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Karma, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Handcuffs, I love these three, Karma and Maehara are so gay, Kinda, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, MAEHARA AND KARMA ARE WINE MUMS, Makeup, Marking, Masochism, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, OT3, Polyamory, Power Play, Prequel, Really Rough Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top! Maehara, and the professors like lmao u cunt, but I love him, first karma and maehara have to hook up, god damn it isogai, have some bottom! karma in ur life, isogai is a snarky lil shit, it hurts, its good for the soul, karma is an agressive drunk, literally just mentions, maehara is a possessive drunk, maehara's like im on my period, megane! isogai, meme team - Freeform, police themed sex while training to become police officers, sex- soon???, the memelords themselves have arrived, they fuck everywhere ok, true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [PREQUEL TO CLUE] Karma Akabane has finally arrived at the college of his dreams: Kunugigaoka Police Academy! He can't wait to attend class and learn! Too bad he's late on the first day and meets Hiroto Maehara, who takes him out for lunch. Things escalate and soon, Karma finds himself in a relationship with the guy. But everything changes when they stumble across a shy kid's tumblr, Yuuma Isogai's tumblr to be precise.





	1. Meme Team: Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS A PREQUEL TO CLUE! YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO READ THAT FIRST, IF YOU HAVEN'T!  
> THIS A PREQUEL TO CLUE! YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO READ THAT FIRST, IF YOU HAVEN'T!  
> THIS A PREQUEL TO CLUE! YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO READ THAT FIRST, IF YOU HAVEN'T!
> 
>  
> 
> an: me: let's make this a serious fic about the hardships of college and figuring out yourself
> 
> inner me: make everyone a memelord
> 
> me: but the plot-
> 
> inner me: memelords
> 
> me: even i-isogai?
> 
> inner me: ESPECIALLY ISOGAI
> 
>  
> 
> the first half of this story is gonna be some nice karma/maehara stuff (BECAUSE I LIVE OFF THAT SHIP AND I'VE MADE THEM BOTH A) MEMLORDS AND B) HELLA FUCKING GAY) and then it turns out that, whoa, isogai yuuma exists and he is hella cute (and hella kinky).

 

Karma felt himself start to panic as he half dashed down the long hallways. This was his first _official_ day of college and he was late? _Great way to start college, Karma_. The redhead mentally chastised. _What are we, 13?_

After turning another corner and being greeted with yet _another_ plain white hallway, Karma stopped in his tracks and rested his hands on his knees. He was getting nowhere.

 

Just before he was gonna start running, a voice asked "Are you lost too?". Karma looked over his shoulder to see a tall man with long ginger hair secured in a high ponytail, warm orange eyes, a small smile on his face and pale skin. He was wearing an all black t-shirt with the word 'meh' on it in white as well as black skinny jeans. To top it all off, a black and white flannel was tied snugly around his waist.

 

Karma smiled bashfully at the stranger. "Is it that obvious?"

 

"It's not every day you see a madman racing up the hallways," The ginger joked. "Let me see your timetable. I'll try to help you out."

 

The redhead sweat-dropped. "I, uh, don't _have_ a timetable."

 

The man furrowed his eyebrows softly. "What do you mean, you don't have a timetable? Did you not get one yesterday?"

 

"Yesterday? I had a doctor's appointment," Karma explained. "I'm guessing everyone got a timetable yesterday."

 

The ginger man hummed. "Yup. And I've only gone and left mine in my dorm. I swear, I have the _worst_ memory ever," He sighed. "We might as well stick together. That way, if we get in trouble, I can blame you."

 

"Excuse you! There's a reason why I'm lost. You're just forgetful," Karma pointed out, a hand on his hip. "I couldn't miss that doctor's appointment for the world."

 

The ginger hissed softly. "I don't know man. Yesterday was a big day. I'm guessing you don't know who you're bunking with either, right?"

 

"I got an email telling me the dorm number," Karma shrugged. "But that's it."

 

"Well aren't you tech savvy?" The ginger smirked and raised his eyebrow. "What number?"

 

"Uh, 69? I think," Karma trailed off, snorting. "Which is perfect."

 

"Yo dude," A genuine smile was tugging on his lips. "I think you're my missing dorm mate."

 

The redhead raised an eyebrow dubiously. "You're joking."

"I wish I was but like, _I'm_ Dorm 69. And I was told I've got a dorm mate but like, they didn't show up so I just figured they wimped out. But you were just at a doctor's appointment? So like,  you're here now! Duuuuude," The ginger grabbed both of Karma's hands. The redhead mentally screeched. _This guy is a fUCKING NUTTER, KARMA RUN_. "I'm Hiroto Maehara, your dorm mate!"

 

"Uhhhh, Karma Akabane," The redhead smiled at his newly acquired friend. "Can I have my hands back now?"

 

Maehara blinked before letting go of Karma's hands. "Sorry 'bout that. I tend to get touchy feely when I'm excited."

 

Karma laughed. "I guessed," He checked the time. "We are more than fashionably late. We're more like ugly late at this point."

 

"We're not late, they're all just early," Maehara challenged, a smile on his face. Karma didn't say anything; instead, he showed Maehara the time. "Wow, we are _fucked_."

 

"That's one way to put it," Karma sighed, pocketing his phone. "It's the first day and I'm already late. I feel like I'm in high school all over again."

 

 Maehara pretended to be sick."Ugh. I'd take being lost with you over high school any day."

 

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

 

"Surprisingly enough, yeah. But it didn't come out right," Maehara clicked his fingers, a wide smile on his face. "I'm hungry. Do you, uh, wanna get something to eat?"

 

Karma felt his stomach grumble. "I _could_ go for some food. Do you know any good places?"

 

"I'm from this area, but it really depends on what you like to eat," Maehara shrugged. "I'll even pay." He offered, pulling out his wallet.

 

Karma smirked. "You sure know how to treat a lady." He flirted playfully with a wink.

 

"Oh don't even get me started on dating," Maehara smirked. "In highschool I was called a womanizing bastard."

 

Karma chuckled a little.  Maehara was certainly....unique. "That's not something you say on a date."

 

"Is this a date?"

 

"Probably not, considering how you're probably straight," Karma explained. "I'm just really fucking gay and you're good looking."

 

"...I think I want this to be a date...like??"

 

"Can we make it a friendship date? Seeing as we don't even know each other."

 

"That's fair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two handed their menus back to the waitress and smiled at each other as she walked away.

 

"I'm guessing you're not from here, right?" Maehara asked.

 

Karma nodded. "I come from the big city. It's a little disorientating having everything within walking distance."

 

"I can imagine," Maehara stirred his straw in his diet coke (apparently, he hated anything full fat). "This town is small but in a good way? Which makes no sense but...." He drifted off, resorting to a small shrug.

 

"So," Karma quirked an eyebrow. "Can I guess the course you want to take? I feel like I know."

 

The ginger smirked. "Go for it."

 

"Hm, no offence but technology doesn't seem like your thing," Maehara snorted. "And I feel like murder interests you but it also freaks you out. So maybe Processing Evidence in Criminal Investigations?"

 

The ginger remained stoic before using his arms to create an 'x'. "Ding dong, you're wrong! Can I guess yours?"

 

"Be my guest."

 

"Counterintelligence Course," Maehara snapped his fingers together. "I'm right, aren't I?"

 

"You are......." Karma started to drum his fingers off the table. ".....wrong."

 

"Really? You seem like the type of guy who keeps a level head during the toughest of times," Maehara leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. "Like mentally strong."

 

"I like to consider myself mentally strong but I scream when I see spiders," Karma joked. "I'm actually in the Crime Analysis course."

 

"Same," Maehara sighed, a smile tugging on his lips. "I think Fate has, like, tied us together. Because like, I'm in the Crime Analysis course as well."

 

"...That's wild..," The redhead shrugged his shoulders slightly. "This entire day has been a rollercoaster."

 

Maehara raised one of his eyebrows, that were near perfect. "But a good one, right?" He questioned, his voice laced with doubt.  

 

"Oh definitely," Karma assured, waving a hand dismissively. "Just unexpected for my first day of college."

"It could've been worse. Like, imagine getting stoned when you're in class. That would suck ass." The ginger visibly shivered as their food arrived. Karma had ordered meatballs and spaghetti while Maehara had ordered a burger.

 

"Speaking of classes," The redhead trailed off as he checked the time. It was nearing 12. "I don't think I have any classes later on but then again....I don't have my timetable."

 

Maehara suddenly frowned. "Where are you staying? Seeing as you weren't in our dorm yesterday."

 

"I bought a hotel room. I should be checking out like in a few hours."

 

"We could go get your stuff after this," Maehara suggested. "And then we could go back to our dorm and drop off your stuff and get my timetable and get _your_ timetable," The ginger babbled before pausing and sinking in his seat. "I get really excited over minor things, have you noticed?"

 

"How could I not?" Karma laughed, noticing the slightly anxious look on Maehara's face. "Don't worry. It's refreshing."

 

"Do you call all your dates that?"

 

"Only the important ones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And this is Dorm 69, the meme lair itself!" Maehara introduced, swinging the door open to Dorm 69. The ginger held the door open as Karma walked inside, taking in his new living quarters. The main room consisted of a small living room with a joined dining room, a clean enough kitchen, one bedrooms with two single beds and a bathroom with a shower.

 

Karma smiled, not at the actually apartment, but the name Maehara had given it. "Favourite meme?"

 

Maehara took a deep breath in. "I know dat boi died like 4 years ago but honestly, I loved all the little songs and stuff. He was like the modern version of rick rolling!" The ginger exclaimed, his cheeks dusted with pink. "What about yourself? Are you a meme connoisseur?"

 

"I consider myself to be a meme dealer but anyways. My favourite meme is," Karma scratched the back of his head as he set down the bags they'd received from the hotel. "I actually like all the Shrek and Bee Movie ones. And I like All Star, but not in an ironic way? Like the song is actually really catchy...but now it's really mainstream and stuff and just _ughhh_."

 

"Have you seen the ones where it's like a picture of a snake or a random animal and the poster goes 'what a weird dog'?" Maehara asked. "They're so funny."

 

"The Ted Cruz one's were funny when Ted Cruz was actually relevant."

 

"Drag the zodiac killer!" Maehara cheered quietly before almost throwing his head back in laughter. "I think I'll have to send letters of apologies to our neighbours because they have the _meme team_ next door."

 

"The meme team? Hells yeah," Karma picked up his bags and set them next to the empty bed. He looked over at Maehara. "The sleeping arrangement's a bit weird. No offence, but you seem like the guy who jerks off because he needs to wake up."

 

"Don't worry. I'm prone to broken wrists so I'll try keep my jerking off to a minimum," The ginger locked the front door and walked towards Karma, falling backwards on his bed. "But this means I can air-drop you memes late at night!"

 

"Duuuuude," Karma smiled, widening his eyes. "I think we're gonna get along just nicely."

 

Maehara blinked before nodding. "Me too."

 

 

 


	2. Two Idiots Get Drunk: ft Isogai Yuuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> expect some clue foreshadowing bc hahahah, i like pain
> 
> spoopy-san was and still is a kink motherfucker
> 
> so is isogai yuuma buuuutttt that'll come later
> 
> so will isogai ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
>  
> 
> (go listen to 'The Pantaloon' by twenty one pilots bc honestly?? great song.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: i dont this fic will be very long?? bc apparently you only go to police academy for like a few months?? (which is weird bc like?? you're a law enforcer??) also maehara's butt plug story is true. i asked mY MOTHER 'WHATS A BUTT PLUG?' AT AGE 7. whoops i made Isogai not that shy. but it's fine bc he's still on a power trip from tumblr ;).

 

"So, so, so, let me get this straight," Maehara wheezed, fanning his face. "You got inside of one those automatic bins and were hospitalised for two weeks?" The ginger took a sip of his beer as Karma nodded once, a grin on his face. "Did you just casually climb inside like, 'yup this is my new home'. Where do even go in those things?"

 

"Right so basically, the floor opens up and you're sent down this pipe," Karma motioned with his hands. "And then you land in this giant trash pile, like in Star Wars!" The redhead clicked his fingers.

 

"So it's filled with trash and stuff," Maehara snorted. "So I bet you felt right at home."

 

"If you had said that like two years ago, I would've found it offensive," Karma finished the last of his beer. "But I have come to the realisation that I am trash," The redhead rested a hand on his chest in a flamboyant manner. "And not even the good kind of trash. I'm like, cheap trash."

 

"Have I told you about the time I asked my mum what a vibrating butt plug was?"

 

Karma almost spat out his drink. "Wait, _what_?"

 

"Okay, okay, so when I was little, my mum worked a lot so like I spent a lot of time with my dad. And my dad has a big soft spot for me so he'd let me watch loads of like 15 rated movies and shows," Maehara started. "And we were watching this one show and the host was talking about a sex shop that was holding a kids competition for Christmas," Maehara bit his lip, his smile growing. "So then it cut to this little animation of a Christmas list and it was like 'Dear Santa. For Christmas I would like a new bike, some crayons and a vibrating butt plug'."

 

"And then you were like 'Mum, what's a butt plug?'" Karma raised an eyebrow judgingly.

 

"I thought a butt plug was something you plugged in!" Maehara exclaimed before a blush bloomed in his cheeks. "...Well....I mean........."

 

"You're filthy." Karma said affectionately.

 

"I try my hardest," Maehara joked. "But then again, you're just as dirty."

 

Karma raised his eyebrows. "Are you _kink shaming_ 7 year old me?"

 

 "Uhhh, yeah....?" Maehara paused. "I just felt myself fall right into hell, Jesus Christ."

 

"That's me," Karma pointed at his chest. "I'm Jesus."

 

Maehara blinked before laughing and bowing. "Amen."

 

Karma patted Maehara's head. "There, there, Sister Maehara," He said in a deep voice. "Let me cleanse your sins away. Tell me child, what have you done?"

 

"Gotta get me a vibrating butt plug."

 

"....I cannot cleanse your sins."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so maybe staying up until 2am, drinking with your new friend (and roommate!) was not a good idea, especially when you'd both skipped the _first_ day of school. Now, both him and Maehara were being scolded by their professor, like a bunch of three year olds.

 

"Mr Akabane, Mr Maehara," The professor scolded. "I believe you were _both_ absent yesterday. Do you mind telling me why?"

 

"I was ill," Karma lied smoothly, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he felt all eyes in the class on him. "I really tried to get out of bed but I was coughing so much."

 

The professor frowned, his messy eyebrows furrowing into a v. "And what about you, Mr Maehara?"

 

The ginger almost flinched at the professor's voice . Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his lips quivered. Karma stared at him, out of the corner of his eye. _He can't lie, he can't lie, he can't lie, he can't lie, he can't lie,_ Karma mentally chanted.

 

"I, uh, well, uh, um..." Maehara stalled, his voice 3 pitches higher than usual. "..I...had my...uh..... _period?_ "

 

Karma felt his breathing stop, widening his eyes and raising his eyebrows. Despite the fact that Maehara very well could be trans, he had told Karma about the time he got a boner in class. A few snickers erupted throughout the class as the professor frowned harder.

 

"Apart from that obvious lie, which even if it was true, people would still think you were lying," The professor glared at Maehara. "You, Mr Akabane, are a rubbish liar."

 

The redhead felt his throat go dry. "How did you-"

 

"Well, maybe if you two had attended class yesterday, you'd know how to spot a liar," The professor rested a hand on his hip, his voice laced with sassiness. From the back of the class, someone went 'oooooooo'. "Someone will have to go over everything, in their free time,"  The professor turned to the class. "Does anyone want to volunteer?"

 

The class murmured but otherwise, remained quiet. No one wanted to help, which was understandable. It was the second day of college; people were still getting used to the campus and settling down. Tutoring two class skippers wasn't on their lists.

 

"I guess I'll just have to pick," The professor sounded so pissed off at this point. "Hmmmm, ah! Isogai!" The professor pointed at meek looking, dark brown guy who was sitting near the front. "You can get Isogai to tutor you," The professor pointed at two vacant seats in the middle of the class. "Now, take your seats."

 

Karma sighed and trudged to the seats, Maehara following him.

 

At the end of the class, Maehara banged his head off his desk. "That kinda hurt," He mumbled. before sighing. "Why did we skip class?"

 

"You took me out for lunch," Karma pointed out, watching as the Isogai guy quickly left the room. "Yo, I think that guy is scared of us."

 

"Who, Isogai?" Maehara lifted up his head. "Oh, definitely," Maehara nodded, noticing Karma's sceptical look. "I mean, you look like you kick puppies for a living."

 

"And you look like you eat shards of glass for fun." Karma retorted. "Do you think he has any friends?"

 

"Not really, no," Maehara shook his head. "After all, it _is_ the second day."

 

"Okay, sooo...where do you think he'd hang out?"

 

"We could always start at the library," Maehara suggested. "I mean, it's very cliché but it's a start."

 

Karma sighed. "It doesn't hurt to try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turns out Isogai was at the library, sitting at a desk with his laptop, the screen flashing occasionally in his glasses. His lips were parted, his neat eyebrows raised. He had  swapped his beige jacket and light wash jeans for (were they leggings?) and a grey hoodie.

 

"Do you think he owns a hairbrush?" Maehara whispered quietly to Karma, making sure the dark haired man couldn't hear.

 

"..What do you mean?" Karma cocked his head to the side, quickly ducking down behind the book case as Isogai glanced up.

 

"His little sticky up bit," Maehara motioned to the top of his head, tugging at strands of his long hair.

 

"His cowlick thing?" Karma frowned softly. "That's probably genetic. He can't just, you know, brush it away."

 

"You're right, I can't," A soft voice agreed, accompanied by a few keyboard clicks. Karma and Maehara stood back up, peering at Isogai through the bookcase. The golden eyed man was still focused on his laptop but there was a small frown on his face. Eventually, he closed his laptop and looked up at Maehara and Karma, curiosity in his eyes. "Hello."

 

"Uhhhhh......." Maehara trailed off, holding up one hand. "....Hi? How did you hear us?"

 

"You two speak awfully loud," Isogai commented. "And one of you has bright red hair. It's hard to miss either of you."

 

All forms of meekness seemed to have disappeared, Karma mentally noted. The Isogai in front of them seemed confident. Then again, he could just be screaming on the inside, which was a possibility.

 

"Uh, forgive me. Where are my manners?" Isogai shook his head softly. "I'm Isogai Yuuma. You two are Maehara and Akabane, right?" Isogai asked.

 

"That's us," Karma introduced, dragging Maehara from out behind the bookcase. "But I, uh, prefer Karma."

 

"....Karma?" Isogai raised an eyebrow in doubt. "...Is that some kind of weird nickname?"

 

"That's my actual name," The redhead deadpanned. "I swear it is."

 

Isogai blinked before reaching down to the floor. "...Ok...then...." He trailed off, sitting back up right with a textbook. "You guys need tutoring right? Because you skipped yesterday's class." The other man squinted his eyes at Karma.

 

"Well, I technically didn't skip it," Karma pointed out. "I didn't receive my timetable and I was extremely lost. Then I met Maehara and he took me out for lunch."

 

Isogai's judgemental gaze shifted to Maehara. "Why did you not help him go to class?"

 

"I was hungry," Maehara shrugged nonchalantly. "And besides, we didn't miss an awful lot.....did we?"

 

"Yes, you did. We went over some basic protocols and how to easily spot a liar," Isogai folded his arms. "I still can't believe you told the professor that you had your _period_."

 

Maehara rubbed the back of his head. "It was the first thing I thought of."

 

"Eww gross dude," Karma hit Maehara's arm playfully. "Why were you thinking about... _that_?"

 

"Girls use it as an excuse a lot, right?" The ginger pointed out, snapping his finger together.

 

"Yeah but guys don't-"

 

"Shh! You guys are in a _library_. Keep your voice down!" Isogai reprehended, slapping his hand against the desk softly. "You guys speak so loud!"

 

"Sorry," Maehara apologised as the two moved closer to the table where Isogai was sitting at. "Oh, I almost forget. Um, would you be willing to, well, tutor us? Seeing as we... _missed_..class yesterday."

 

Isogai blinked before sighing, his cowlick drooping slightly. "Not really, no," He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But I want to pass that class so I guess I have to. Have a seat."

 

The two followed the orders and sat down opposite Isogai, for some reason, smirked slightly. "Well, let's get started," Isogai opened the textbook. "Shall we?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: IM SO FUCKING PUMPED FOR MAEHARA'S BIRTHDAY. also u better believe isogai's got some kinks. and you better believe that there's gonna be a halloween party where karma goes as a pirate (that eye patch reference), maehara sees some people making out and jokes about 'how he wishes he was blind' and Isogai somehow breaks his arm so he has to wear it in a sling and maehara makes a joke about cutting it off (muhahahaha)


	3. Under The Covers With Second Hand Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (aka the really gay chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: isogai makes everything awkward. what a fucking nerd, i love him

 

"Well since most of this stuff is psychological, I can't exactly _teach_ you it. Rather, you just got to kinda practice it," Isogai sighed, flicking through the textbook. He closed it with a sigh. "Okay, have you two heard of a game called 2 truths, 1 lie?"

 

Karma raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing we tell you 2 true things about ourselves and a lie. And you have to guess the lie, right?"

 

"Correct. Who wants to go first?"

 

Maehara smirked, resting his arms on the table. "I once asked my mum what a butt plug was. I have a scar on my collarbone. Aaaand I once spilled an entire carton of orange juice on myself."

 

Yuuma blinked before narrowing his eyes. "The last one is the lie."

 

Maehara spluttered. "....Damn! I thought I'd get you for sure."

 

Isogai blinked in surprise, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Oh. I actually got it right."

 

Karma raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you knew what you were doing."

 

The brunet rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "...It's only the second day...I only have a very _rough_ sketch of what I'm doing..." He admitted. It seemed like the Isogai's meek side had remerged, the confidence slowly fading.

 

"It's okay," Maehara reassured, smiling. "How did you know it was a lie?"

 

"Well, first of all, you stalled. And you kinda tensed up and looked away," Isogai demonstrated, pointing at Maehara's nose. "And your nose crinkled up."

 

The ginger's hands flew up to his nose self-consciously. "Wait, it did?"

 

"Kinda.." Isogai noticed the look on Maehara's face and began to wave his hands frantically. "Uh, don't worry. It isn't anything, you know, major."

 

That still didn't make Maehara move his hands. "Okay, so I guess I was obvious, right?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled. "Try Karma. He's probably better than I am."

 

Isogai smiled apologetically at Maehara before shifting his attention to Karma. "So, it's your turn now."

 

"I fell into an automatic bin. I once ate a whole hardboiled egg and I once got food poisoning from some beer." Karma said monotonously, trying his hardest not to smile.

 

Isogai furrowed his eyebrows softly, his glasses sliding down his face a little. "The middle one is the lie."

 

Karma blinked before chuckling. "You got me.....Was I obvious?"

 

"Actually, when you put your mind to it, you're a pretty decent liar," Isogai complimented. "But, obviously, no one's perfect. This sounds beyond creepy but, uh, your voice went a few pitches higher than normal."

 

Karma coughed, rubbing his neck. "Really? Damn...you're good."

 

"Well mind you," A cheeky grin plastered itself on Isogai's face. "I actually attended class yesterday, unlike you two, who went on a date together."

 

Karma felt the blood rush to his cheeks as Maehara's face flushed pink. "What make you say that it was a date. Because we didn't mention it." He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, jutting his head forward slightly.

 

A light pink blush dusted Isogai's cheeks, making some invisible freckles show up. "I, uh, _shit_ ," He swore. "I, ah, sorry for assuming." He mumbled, shifting in his chair.

 

"Don't sweat it, dude," Karma smiled warmly, trying to relieve the situation, before gasping. The redhead snapped his head around, to look at Maehara. "Damn it! We could've lied and tried to fool him."

 

"Ohhhh yeeeaaaahh," Maehara forced a laugh. Karma mentally slapped himself. _This is too awkward, oh no. Far too awkward. Fucking hell Karma. It's your second day and you're already out gaying yourself. God. I know every boy is cute, yes I know. Just....keep it under control my God._ "Haha."

 

After at least 5 minutes of painfully awkward silence, the lesson continued as if nothing even happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karma felt his himself stir but could not bring himself to open his eyes. That had been a good sleep; a peaceful night and sleeping naked. _Good end to a terrible day_ , Karma thought as he remembered the library encounter with Isogai. That had been mortifying.

 

The redhead tugged on the covers a little, smiling. His body felt so warm and if he dared move, his body would be exposed to the cold air. That was not something he wanted. Deciding to try get back to sleep, he inhaled and frowned, hard. There was an _awful_ smell, indescribable.  It reminded the redhead of the locker room from high school; sweat, masculinity and a fuck ton of deodorant.

 

But despite how gross that sounded, the smell wasn't too bad. It just took some getting used to.

 

Karma shifted ever so slightly, making sure he still felt warm. It was at that point that he was aware of his pounding headache; a hangover. _On the third day, seriously Karma? God_. _Be thankful you have afternoon classes, you dipshit_. He was also aware of a throbbing pain in his legs. _Meh, my tendons must be acting up._

Actually, now that he thought about, his chest and neck hurt too. And so did his fingers. Fuck, even his spine did. It wasn't a hot searing pain either; it was dull, barely there. Karma frowned harder, that was odd. He hadn't felt entire body pain since his days as a high school delinquent ( _you speak like your weren't one just last year_ , Karma's logical brain argued.)

 

Suddenly he felt something or _someone_ groan next to him. The redhead felt his entire body go rigid. He had brought someone back to the apartment. _On the third day_. God, that was mortifying.

 

Then he quickly remembered that he had a roommate. Who shared a room with him.

 

Karma's brain flooded with panic.

 

Oh God.

 

_Oh God._

 

The redhead took a deep breath, tying to keep himself calm. _Okay, so go through everything in your head. You brought someone home, I swear it better be a guy. Otherwise, drunk Karma likes fucking anything apparently. Wait, I must've bottomed. Fucking hell, no wonder my entire body hurts. Jesus, I guess I like it rough. My first time and now my ass burns. Fuck this guy. Wait....I already did._

Karma continued to ramble mentally until the person besides him groaned again. "....K-Karma?" That voice was familiar. Far too familiar.

 

Realisation hit him like a truck.

 

Snapping his eyes open and rolling onto his side, Karma was face to face with _Maehara_. _His dorm mate._

 

The ginger looked just as surprised as Karma did, his eyes wide. There was a light purple hickey on the side of his neck and one on his collarbone (just next to his scar) and not to mention, the beginning of claw marks on his shoulders.

 

Karma had bottomed. Maehara had topped.

 

"Well," Karma started, not knowing what to say. "....Do you know what happened last night? Because, uh, I am too shocked to even think straight."

 

_This is the gayest thing you've ever done, don't you DARE make any straight jokes, God._

 

The ginger's eyes returned to normal, clearly coping with this a lot better."I've got a rough idea," Maehara looked away, moving his legs under the cover. A small, dull 'clink!' sound was heard. "There is an empty wine bottle between my legs." He muttered.

 

"I'm hung-over," Karma rubbed his eyes, noticing that his nails had been whittled down. "And sore."

 

"There's blood on my side of......the bed," Maehara sat up, revealing that his slightly tanned skin was covered in large red scratches. There was also small splatters of blood on the sheets. "We pushed our beds together."

 

Karma sat up as well, the cold air hitting his skin. It was true; the bedside tables had been moved to the other side of the wall and the two beds had been pushed together hastily. The redhead noticed a large pile of dirty clothes, huddled in one corner.

 

"Jesus Christ dude," Maehara leaned over, his finger gently grazing Karma's neck. "Your neck...your chest.." He trailed off.

 

Karma blinked in confusion before glancing down at his chest. It was hard to spot his original skin colour, the large hickeys (or were they bruises?) covered most of his torso. "You've got a nasty set of gnashers." Karma pressed down on some of the marks.

 

"And your nails are too sharp. Well, _were_. You've used my back as a scratching post, naughty cat," Maehara rubbed his back. "I can't believe you broke the skin."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Nah bro, it's cool. I don't really, well, mind it," Maehara looked over at Karma. "You know, pain and shit."

 

Karma felt his face heat up. "Have you done that before....?"

 

"What, sex? Yeah, in high school. But, uh, not with a guy," The ginger rubbed his temples. ".....We're taking this far better than anyone should, aren't we?"

 

Karma hummed. "Yes...we are," The redhead peered under the covers. "There's bite marks on my thighs."

 

Maehara laughed. "It's not my fault you've got nice thighs," He shrugged, making Karma go red. "I guess drunk me just wanted to appreciate them."

 

"I wanna see what kind of wine we were drinking."

 

Maehara leans forward, giving Karma a _tiny_ view of his ass. The redhead forced himself to look away as Maehara sat back upright, with _two_ empty bottles of wine. He handed one to Karma, who read the label.

 

"This is wine mom kind of wine," Karma laughed. "Summer berries? God, this shit must've been cheap."

 

"I'm at least 99% sure we stole these," Maehara spun the bottle in his hands. "Fuck, I can't remember."

 

"The last thing I remember was the library thing," Karma muttered, shifting back into bed. "God, yesterday was just....wow."

 

Maehara raised an eyebrow. "Good wow or bad wow?"

 

"The library was a bad wow....but uh, last night, I think that was a good wow," Karma drummed his fingers over his skin before he nodded his head. "Yeah, definitely a good thing."

 

An amused smirk grew on Maehara's face. "Glad to be of service," He said with a wink before his face burning up. "Okay so we're gonna need to go shopping."

 

Karma tilted his head to the side, a small pout on his face. "For what?"

 

"Well, makeup. We're gonna need some concealer," Maehara motioned to his neck. "And food. And non alcoholic beverages."

 

"Yeah that's cool and all but I literally have only low cut shirts," Karma complained. "You've marked me to my jaw line, haven't you?"

 

Maehara whistled and looked away. "No."

 

"You're a dog."

 

"And you're a cat," Maehara retorted. "Guess we're both animals in bed."

 

"For you, maybe. But, uh, we need a larger sample pool for me."

 

Maehara blinked before leaning over to Karma, grabbing his hands. "Wait.....was that your first time?"

 

"Uhhhh.." Karma trailed off. "....Yeah?"

 

The ginger's eyes widened. "Okay wow. I feel really bad now. Like you were drunk outta your mind and you bottomed for your first time. You should've told me."

 

"I was drunk. You were drunk," Karma shrugged nonchalantly. "Look, it's fine. I enjoyed it. It was good- _you were good_."

 

Maehara frowned softly before sighing. He ran a hand through his messy bed hair. "Your gay is showing."

 

"Excuse me, you're only saying this _now?_ " Karma crossed his arms. "I am 100% gay. I signed a document."

 

"I'm like...." Maehara furrowed his eyebrows softly, trying to think. Eventually, his face softened, signalling he gave up. "Uhh, fuck it. I'm 100% gay just now."

 

"Same, bro, same," Karma glanced at the pile of dirty clothes. "We're also gonna have to wash our clothes."

 

"Hmm. And change the sheets. It looks likes I've _actually_ got my period."

 

Karma laughed, clutching his stomach. "I guess you were telling the truth."

 

Maehara snickered. "That's karma, isn't it?"

 

"No it isn't," The redhead shook his head in disapproval. "It's more like coincidence. And besides, _I'm Karma_."

 

Maehara's shoulders slacked completely, a serious look on his face. "Well, aren't you a fucking comedian?"

 

Karma, being the smartass he was, smirked suggestively. "Well, technically-"

 

"No."

 

"I'm fucking _a comedian_."

 

Maehara groaned, smacking his face with his hand. "I hate you."

 

"Love you too, babe."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: in before people r like 'but karma's a top!1!!!1', let the tomato child experiment with his sex life. and also karma's a loveable meme lord, idk where y'all got the sex god thing from but....???


	4. Of Butt Plugs and After Sex Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: lmao i think there's only going be like 2 chapters left? i told y'all it be short. COME LOOK AT TRASHY ASS CLASS MEMES AT 3spoooky5u.tumblr.com

 

"This is embarrassing." Karma muttered to himself, as he tugged on the turtleneck's collar. The tan fabric seemed to have it out for him, seeing as it kept on slipping down his neck.

 

Maehara, who was swatching different colours of concealer on the back of his hand, only hummed softly. "Which part? Your bites or the fact we're the only guys in this store."

 

"The bites, obviously." Karma hissed as a group of teenage girls walked past them. The redhead was pretty sure he'd heard one of them whisper 'boyfriend goals' excitedly before giggling. Karma was almost compelled to tell them that he liked it up the ass but decided against it.

 

"Help me pick a shade," Maehara showed Karma the back of his hand, two strips of tan coloured product on it. "Which one?"

 

Karma sighed softly, tugging on his collar again. "Your bites aren't even that bad."

 

Maehara's expression didn't change. "It's still need it though," The ginger shrugged. "Pick." He ordered, holding out his hand

 

The redhead frowned softly before pointing to the slightly lighter shade. "That one."  

 

Maehara glanced at both of the concealer tubes in his hands, before chucking them both in the basket. "More is less."

 

Karma shook his head. "Not even close."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The redhead sank in his chair. This lecture was going nowhere. The professor was old and her voice was as dead as Karma's insides. She obviously didn't care about the topic of correct police conduct. Why should she? She looked like she'd never even seen a gun; yet alone handled one.

 

Instead of being a good student and actually listening, Karma's attention was drawn to Maehara would had been moved to the front (It was probably because Maehara and Karma had collectively air-dropped at least 50 memes one time). The ginger was now sitting behind Isogai, the brown haired guy who'd assumed they were dating.

 

 _"Looking back at it, Isogai was both right and wrong,"_ Karma thought to himself, as he drummed his fingers off his desk. _"...I mean...we're kinda dating now, right?"_

Actually, Maehara and Karma were more like....well.....fuck buddies, friends with benefits. There was no other way to put it. They fucked, no emotional strings attached, right?

 

The redhead remembered waking up in the middle of the night and saw Maehara clinging to his pillow, snoring softly. Karma had smiled softly, thinking that the image in front of him was cute before shaking his head. Maehara was _not_ cute.

 

Friends with benefits weren't cute. That was kinda the whole point of 'hey, let's have sex'; you had sex but no actual romantic relationship.

 

But no matter how many times Karma topped (or bottomed) or how many times Maehara suggested they try something new (from blindfolds to cock rings), Karma always felt something _towards_ Maehara. It wasn't just appreciation, either. It was turning into a full blown crush.

 

Karma sighed softly before tensing up completely and biting down hard on his lip. Karma met Maehara's gaze and almost groaned when he saw the ginger pocket the remote. He had increased the intensity of the butt plug, hadn't he?

 

 _Kinky bastard_ , Karma muttered mentally as he tried to block out the feeling in his ass. _I better get one hell of a blow job later on._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully, the Academy provided free cleaning supplies. Which was great, seeing as Karma and Maehara had fucked on every surface in their apartment. Yes, even in the shower. Currently, the two were wiping down the kitchen table tops.

 

"You realise we can never have anyone over, right?" Karma reminded as he started to clean some handles. "This entire apartment stinks of sex."

 

"That's fine. I don't really _want_ anyone over," Maehara shrugged, getting a rag and dousing it in lemon scented cleaning product. "To be honest, I don't think anyone wants to come over."

 

Karma hummed in agreement. After their first time together, they had gone shopping for concealer and food. Unfortunately, both of them had read their timetables wrong and were 10 minutes late for class. Not only did they _smell_ like each other, but people identified Karma's turtleneck as _Maehara's_ turtleneck (apparently he'd worn it on the first day). People had put two and two together.

 

"Not unless they want an ass sandwich." The redhead muttered, causing Maehara to snicker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a _normal_ Friday. They tried some very light BDSM (handcuffs) before watching a movie.  Post-sex movies were always great. And after the movie, Karma would make something to eat while Maehara browsed the internet. Just as the redhead was about to flip his grilled cheese sandwich, the sound of spluttering was heard.

 

"Karma." Maehara's voice was slightly strained and slightly worries. "Come here a minute. You need to see this."

 

Karma turns off the hob and walks to their joint bedroom. "I already told you. I don't want to wear a skirt-"

 

"No. It's, uh, not that," Maehara's face had turned pink. "I, uh..found Isogai's tumblr..."

 

Karma frowned in confusion before laughing a little. "....So? Just follow him."

 

"But Karma," Maehara whined. "It's his blog........it's _filthy_." Maehara spun his laptop around and Karma bent down in order to see the screen properly. It was...well...kinky.

 

"Okay? I still don't see your point," Karma shrugged his shoulders. "Your entire fist has been up my ass and you're blushing from Isogai talking about wanting to have a threesome?"

 

Maehara sighed and scrolled down a little to a different post. Karma lazily read it before tensing up, the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Is he talking......about us?" The post was Isogai ranting a little, talking about two guys in his classes who were dating and maybe even fucking.

 

_'They're just really good looking and I look like a potato...ughhh, life is unfair sometimes.'_

 

It had been reblogged and liked quite a lot. People were asking him if the two guys were 'Strawberry' and 'Carrot'.

 

"Ok, that's definitely us," Karma mumbled as hit Control and f. In the little bar that had appeared, he typed in Strawberry. Aside from the first post, there was only one other mention of Strawberry. "He says he wouldn't mind sucking your dick."

 

"...Well that's not awkward at all," Maehara complained. "Ugh, what are we going to do? Isogai seems completely fixated on us."

 

Karma bit his lip. "I have an idea."

 

"Oh God, this can't be good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The library seemed to be Isogai favourite place, seeing as the glasses wearing, golden eyed boy was curled up near a window, a book in his hand.

 

Maehara and Karma had _tried_ to not intimidate him. They really had.

 

Letting Karma speak first was a bad idea, now that Maehara looked back at it. "Isogai." The redhead had growled, causing Isogai to jump, almost dropping his book. He relaxed when he saw who'd scared him.

 

"Oh, hello Karma, Maehara," Isogai said politely. "You scared me half to death."

 

Maehara crossed his arms, deciding to cut to the chase. "Strawberry and Carrot."

 

Isogai blinked before setting his book down. "Ah. So that's what this is about," He took off his glasses and sat them next to his book. "Tell me. How far in did you go?"

 

"All the way down the rabbit hole," Karma muttered. "You don't sound how you do online."

 

"I don't? I get confident online, too confident in fact," Isogai chuckled lightly. "So what's your plan of action? I can easily take down the posts-"

 

"We want you to join us."

**Author's Note:**

> an: *looks at the sky before screaming* this actually has dissolved into memes and iTS THE FIRST CHAPTER. LONG HAIRED MAEHARA CAN FUCK! ME! UP! also maehara is so fucking gay for karma it hurts.


End file.
